


Wardrobe Malfunction During A Non-Furtive Chase

by Gberryb



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Breast Fucking, Choking, F/M, Nipple Play, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gberryb/pseuds/Gberryb
Summary: The Entity decided you should show off some skin.The Ghost Face likes it a lot more than they should.





	1. Jeans Just Ripped, Buttons Popping Off My Blouse.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peggysuave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysuave/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take a dirty picture for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058970) by [Peggysuave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysuave/pseuds/Peggysuave). 

The Entity loved to play dress up with some of its favorite survivors. That much was quite obvious.

Sometimes a match would start and you'd be in completely different clothes. Funnily enough, it rarely happened to you, mainly everyone else. And for that you tended to be grateful.

Except...not as of late.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up!" You grumbled, looking down at your rather...skimpy attire. "You're next, Meg."

The strawberry blonde was trying to hide her snickering from behind her hands. Her eyes crinkled up in the corners, enjoying your discomfort. "If you wanted to borrow my clothes..." She trailed off in a fit of giggles. "You could have just asked."

The men around the campfire were trying their damnedest not to look at you, and failing quite miserably. Your ass was practically on display for them to see. How could they not?

This time the Entity had 'blessed' you with some white trimmed athletic shorts and a sports bra. Your only solace in the outfit change was an almost sheer, loose fitting tank top. The ends of it swayed around your nearly bare hips, teasing all of the furtive glances your way.

Meg was right about your clothes looking like hers. They felt like it too. Everything was two sizes too small and chafed your skin as you moved. These clothes were meant for someone waif-like, like the runner herself.

Hell, the shorts barely covered the curve of your ass, making you nervous to bend over or do any sort of physical activity really. And your bra squeezed your breasts together so tight your cleavage was on full display. If it weren't for the tank top, you'd be pressed to call the outfit 'porn star attire'.

The clothes wouldn't have made you feel so uncomfortable if it weren't for the stares though. The rest of the other females were content to snicker at your near-nakedness considering most of them had been through the same situation. The men, however, were desperately trying to force themselves not to glimpse in your direction.

As much as you wanted to you couldn't blame them. You had ogled David when he'd shown up shirtless that one time. It was your turn to be the eye candy.

With a grumble, you decided to sit next to Laurie, since she was the only one who seemed mildly sympathetic to your blight. She generously offered for you to lean against her to partially shield yourself from prying eyes.

"Thanks,” You muttered quietly, crossing your arms in an attempt to cover your chest.

"Don't mention it." She replied, leaning back against you. For such a small, feisty thing she could sure be a sweet friend. You would most definitely return the favor when the Entity decided it was her turn.

For a good while you just sat like that, enjoying your fellow teenager's company. Occasionally four people would return to the campfire from a trial only for four more to be pulled into one.

Jane, Quentin, Jake, and Feng had returned. Tapp, Bill, Ash, and Kate had been taken. You mused before closing your eyes. Laurie was already asleep against your shoulder, her warm closeness lulling you to sleep.

You felt a presence against your other side and jumped a bit. You blinked furiously and noticed that it was Jane, reclining against the same log you and Laurie were using. She looked unscathed, except for a few telltale scratch marks.

"Freddy?" You questioned, hearing the tiredness lacing your voice. Jane nodded, looking briefly at you before turning to the fire. After a second she looked back with an almost confused look. She blinked and wiped at her eyes then scanned over you once again.

Her eyes instantly shot to your breasts and she swallowed thickly. "Oh dear, um..."

You sighed and adjusted your arms to cover yourself again. Jane opened her mouth to say something but shut it. Her eyes refused to meet yours, but she squirmed her way closer to you until her side was pressed to yours. Despite having been in the Entity's realm for a while you could smell the slightest trace of perfume on her. She wrapped and arm around you and pulled you close, a look of understanding in her face.

You snuggled into her side as much as possible without waking Laurie. And once again you sat there, waiting to be called into a trial, pressed up against the bodies of your fellow survivors.

You easily fell asleep. 


	2. She's Built, She's Stacked, Got All The Curves That Men Like.

You came to in a trial.

All of the drowsiness escaped your mind instantly due to the cold temperature in the air. It wasn't cold enough to make you shiver, but it was enough to leave a few goosebumps on your arms. You silently wished for a sweater.

Mount Ormand.

No wonder it was colder than usual. It would never be as cold as it was actually in the real world, but there was definitely a chill in the air. The Entity tried to get things right, but sometimes it ended up stilted instead. This including the weather.

Who could the killer be this time?

Your mind instantly thought of the Legion gang. Only one of them was ever in a trial at a time, but you'd deduced there were four of them. Mount Ormand had been their home, judging by the torn old photographs you'd found around the lodge. You hadn't seen them in awhile, so it made sense you'd be pitted against them this time.

The trial started off as it usually did. You found a generator in the ski resort lobby that needed fixing and got to work. Somewhere else in Mount Ormand you heard one of your teammates cry out in pain. The killer had found someone and chased them around before popping them on a hook. Judging by your aura readings the killer had to be someone fast. Seeing as your poor teammate had been running at top speed your suspicion was indeed correct.

Just as your generator buzzed to life with an alarm sound you heard loud footsteps in your peripheral. You whirled your head around in time to see Jake fast vault through a window. His jacket was stained with blood, a large mark in his shoulder where one of the Entity's hooks had no doubt pierced his flesh.

Jake's eyes were wide and frantic as a dark mass followed quickly behind him. He was able to make it about two yards before the shadow attacker sliced at his back.

Jake collapsed unceremoniously to the ground with a loud yelp. Blood turned his favorite green jacket and scarf a deep maroon. You watched helplessly as a black robed figure mounted the survivor's back, wickedly sharp hunting knife in hand. Jake screamed in pain as the killer rammed the blade into his back over and over again. Viscera splattered all over the old wooden floor and pooled underneath them both.

Jake was most certainly dead.

You continued to remain still, absolutely frozen in place. Who was this new murderer? You had never seen any of the other killers don a black robe with physics defying tassels. Sometimes the killers would get an outfit change, but this killer was not any of the ones you knew. The closest in similar characteristics would be The Legion, but even their biggest male member didn't have broad shoulders like this entity.

A camera flash went off and the world rushed back to you in an instant. You had been so deep in shock and your thought you hadn't noticed the new killer take a digital camera out of it's robe. As if Jake was a trophy deer, their gloved hand held up his head to look towards the camera. Another flash went off as they took a picture of themselves with Jake's dead body.

A stray tear dripped down your cheek and then another. You had thought that your days of crying during trials were long gone considering the waste of time and energy it took. But seeing poor Jake's body being documented by this...monster...you couldn't help it. The quiet voice in the back of your head warned that would be you next, but you silenced it.

As long as you didn't move and stayed still the killer wouldn't notice you. It tended to happen to all of the killers after they got a taste of blood. A generator went off in the distance, snapping the entity's head to the door. Through all of this you hadn't caught a glimpse of their mask. Almost all of the killers had one, and they were usually a variant of white, so it's not like the possibilities were endless.

The figure stood back up to its full height. They rolled their shoulders and stretched slightly, as if killing Jake had made them sore. You bit down hard on your lip and cowered behind your finished generator. Much to your demise, another generator alarm went off outside, in the same direction as the window you were hoping to escape from.

You looked over your shoulder just in time to see a white, ghostlike mask only a yard behind you. With all the strength and speed you could muster you willed your legs to fast vault the window. You were able to make it half way before the Ghostface grabbed your ankle. Your whole world tilted as your body fell to the damp earth outside. Your shoulder ached from how it hit the ground, but you had a more pressing matter to worry about. You instinctively kicked your leg, feeling the killer's hand grip tighter to your ankle. You tried to squirm away, hoping that a little bit of distance would make their grip falter.

It did not. They held firm to your foot and gracefully stepped over the windowsill knife in hand. You put your arms up to protect yourself but it was in vain. He slammed the knife down into your shoulder with both hands. The air was kicked out of your lungs with a wheeze as blood trickled from the wound. There wasn't any feeling in your left shoulder anymore, just searing hot whiteness that made black dots swim in your vision.

You tried to hit at the Ghostface to keep them from stabbing you further. It seemed as if they decided against doing so, and instead pinned your right arm to the dirt. You screamed out in defeat as air finally forced its way back into your lungs. A moment passed as you tried to collect yourself. Tears and blood made your eyesight hazy but you could see their eternally screaming mask glaring down at you. Red blood dripped languidly down it's white visage, making you shudder. Another tense moment passed as the killer continued to pin you down. A thick whine of pain escaped your lips as you spied the large knife plunged deep into your shoulder.

A throaty chuckle came from the mask, confirming your attacker as male. Somehow you felt even more fearful having that knowledge. Then again, it didn't help he had you pinned beneath him and at his mercy. The sudden realization of his presence between your legs made you swallow hard, your mouth tasting like iron.

"Wh-what do y-yo-?" You barely managed out. He took his hand off the knife grip and gingerly swiped his thumb over your chest. You let out a gasp as you glanced down at part of your bare skin. Somehow, during your scuffle, your ill-fitting sports bra had moved down to sit underneath your left breast.

Your eyes stared at the bare, hardened nipple on full display.

Hot shame instantly washed over you, making you kick your legs in an attempt to squeeze your legs shut. You were suddenly very aware of the Ghostface's hips dangerously close to yours. You whimpered out squirming with all your might, making the knife cut deeper into your flesh. For a moment the pain didn't matter. All that mattered was getting free of his lecherous presence.

During your fruitless struggle the Ghostface easily produced his camera from a pocket in his robe. He angled it down and clicked the shutter. You cried out in anguish as he took another one, then another. Tears rolled down your cheeks in waves as he pulled down the right side of your bra; your tits now on full display for him.

You didn't want to imagine how the pictures would turn out. You were no doubt a sniveling mess dripping in your own blood and tears. He was probably one of those sick creeps who got off on voyeurism.

Oh God, what was he going to do to you?

Ghostface swiped the pad of his thumb over your bud once more. The texture of the glove sent a shudder of pleasure through your spine. You cried and begged for him to stop but your pleas fell on deaf ears. He was going to do whatever he wanted to you now. No one was going to stop him.

He flicked his wrist, hitting the side of your cheek enough to stun you. The sobs escaping your lips silenced just enough for him to press his hand to your lips, silencing you all the way.

"Shhh..." Ghostface hummed, putting a finger to his masked lips. More tears dripped down your face, but at least your forced silence helped you compose yourself a tad.

"Here's the deal, Doll." Ghostface rasped out. A shrill tremor ran up your spine at the sound of his voice. It was deep and raspy and verberated an intense masculine energy. "You make this easy for me and I won't fuck you up like I did to your friend back there."

You didn't respond. You were simply too shocked to. A million questions ran through your head, overloading your already clouded head space.

Ghostface grew impatient and tugged roughly at your hair, making you whimper and grimace behind his gloved hand.

"Do I make myself clear, slut?"

You nodded, heat pooling into your cheeks. You hated the fact his voice and such a simple title went straight to your core. You hated that he killed Jake. You hated that he was going to use you however he saw fit.

"Good girl..." he hummed thoughtfully, slowly pulling his hands away from your head and mouth. You wanted to open your mouth to cry out but it died in your throat. Ghostface roughly pressed your breasts together, no doubt admiring the soft flesh beneath his fingertips.

It was already odd that someone was giving your breasts their attention. It was even odder that it happened to be the newest killer. You silently cursed the Entity for clothing you in nipple slip prone attire.

Searing pain overwhelmed your senses. The wet sound of metal sliding across bone and flesh echoed across the snowy plain. Ghostface had torn his knife straight from your shoulder. You let out a pained shriek, only to be silenced by a firm hand around your throat.

Hot blood spilled from the now gaping hole and stained it way across your bare chest. You could hear your tormentor chuckling before white camera flashes stunned you some more.

"Fucking stunning," he huffed, a strange heat lacing his voice, "Open your mouth."

You were trying to blink away the white spots in your vision, and almost didn't recognize the command. When you finally became cognizant enough to realize he was no longer choking you, that's when you heard the zipper. His fingers threaded through your hair as he forced your chin up.

You let out a hiss of pain and as you did so, felt a hefty weight on your chest. Surprisingly, Ghostface gave you a moment of reprieve to be able to focus on what was happening. The whiplash from things happening so fast was making you nauseous.

"Wh-wha-?" You rasped out, blood dribbling out the corner of your mouth. Your eyes had focused enough to see that Ghostface had straddled your bare chest. His pants were unzipped partially, his cock out twitching with anticipation.

Blood had pooled in the valley between your breasts due to your shoulder wound. You could only watch it object horror as the killer pressed himself against you. Your blood and his precum mixed together, the smell of sweat and musk and iron making you gag.

He took that as an opportunity to press the spongy head against your lips. Understandably, you kept your mouth shut, but you could still feel the wet trails of bodily fluids he smeared around on your face. No sobs escaped you anymore but hot tears spilled from your eyes once more.

"Press those tits together. Yeah, just like that." Ghostface purred. He positioned your hands to cup your breasts firmly, almost painfully. Before you could process why he would want to see you like this, he speared his cock right between the mounds of flesh. It felt so wrong.

Even though you desperately wanted to let go of your breasts Ghostface gripped your shoulders. The pain of his fingers digging into your already destroyed flesh made you hold on to yourself for dear life. The pressure of his weight resting fully on your chest did not help either.

He took his camera and snapped a couple more pictures of his cock sandwiched in your cleavage. The degradation he was inflicting on you this way was somehow even more painful than your bloody body. You hoped none of your fellow survivors would see you like this.

You hoped Ghostface would just kill you already.

He slammed your shoulders into the damp ground, making you whimper out in pain. You refused and used all of your strength to keep your mouth closed. You were thankful for that. Ghostface began to roughly thrust his hips into your chest, the head of his cock slapping your chin and mouth.

All you could do was lay there and accept his treatment. Every thrust burned your skin with friction. His weight on your ribcage was stifling your ability to breathe. The piercing ache of your shoulder slowly crawled up into your brain, making everything ridiculously fuzzy.

Ghostface panted silently behind the mask as he continued to abuse your breasts. His thrusts slowly became more erratic, his hips stuttering with every third or fourth snappy movement. You quietly realized he was nearing his end.

"Open your mouth." He commanded again, this time hooking his thumb in the corner of your lips. The sudden intrusion in your mouth made you gasp. The taste of iron and leather made you unintentionally open your mouth wider in disgust.

Hot, thick ropes of semen spilled across your face and past your lips. Much like everything else, the seed burned at your skin, making it flush with shame. The taste of his salt on your tongue made you involuntarily wretch it up, mixed with blood and saliva from your empty stomach.

"Mmmhm...that's it, fuckin'...look at you."

A couple bright snaps of light made you groan. His cum was already beginning to dry and crust against your skin. The will to fight had already left your system long ago.

Ghostface picked himself up from his position over you. You watched silently, stunned, as he tucked himself away.

"Thanks, Slut." he breathed, head moving towards the sound of the opening exit gate. Hot tears dripped from your eyes once more.

You wished he would have just killed you. Not even death was an escape from this kind of suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, gotta love me some good ol' tiddy fuckin'. 
> 
> I might write up some more stuff like this in the future. Let me know what ya think <3
> 
> Chapter name is from "She's A Bad Mama Jama" By Carl Carlton

**Author's Note:**

> So I remembered reading this fic by Peggysuave a few months back and I've been sitting on this ficlet for just as long. I think it's as perfect as it's gonna get so here it goes. 
> 
> Chapter name is lyrics from "Busty" by Doja Cat.


End file.
